


Another Scar, But This One Won't Heal

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt Bruce, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Tragic Reveal, hurt jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: In the occurrence of the excavator scene, the Arkham Knight's efforts finally pay off. It's then that he finds out the truth.





	Another Scar, But This One Won't Heal

**Author's Note:**

> This thought came to me while I was working, and I decided to share it. It's very tragic. You have been warned.

          The car is trapped and there's nowhere for Bruce to go. Jason grins under his helmet.

          "I was the one who told Scarecrow about Barbara, and I know everything anyone could ever know about you, Bruce."

          Jason would be lying if he said the explosions that Bruce had set off to deter him weren't impressive, but they just weren't enough. Jason has waited too long for this moment to let a little fire stop him. He crushes the Batmobile, registering Bruce struggling free of the car before he's smashed along with it. Still, ruining the car feels really good.

          Jason doesn't realize it until he backs off, but Bruce didn't get out unscathed. He's hanging onto the metal housing for the ventilation shaft above with one hand, a long, thick piece of metal in his shoulder making his left arm completely useless. His cape is torn and the armor on his left leg is shredded to pieces. 

          "Just let go, Bruce! You can't hold on forever!"

          Bruce looks at him, craning his head back to watch him. Jason shuts the excavator down, hopping out of the broken glass that used to be his windshield. He stalks over the shredded remains of the Batmobile, satisfaction churning in his stomach. Bruce grunts in pain readjusting his grip. Jason's grin starts to fall as blood trickles down to the ground. It's a steady drip.

          "Tell you what, Bruce." Jason calls up. "If you let go, I'll catch you, out of the common decency that I have buried deep in my charred and blackened soul."

          A strange sound greets Jason's ears as a response and he realizes that it's a raspy wheeze.  _No! He has to know before he dies._

          "If you don't come down, I'll drag you down!" Bruce doesn't answer, coughing. Blood speckles down onto Jason's helmet and he shakes his head. "Bruce, I'm not kidding! You can't climb up! Not without help, and you don't have any friends left!"

          There's silence for a long few moments before Bruce answers. "Give your word."

          "You actually think my word is worth something?" Bruce coughs again and Jason sighs. "Fine. You have my word."

          Before Jason realizes that he's actually going to, he drops. Jason springs into action, instincts taking over. He leaps sideways at him to diffuse his downward momentum, barely keeping his feet when he hits the ground again.

          Jason speaks before he can stop himself. "You good?"

          Something that might be a laugh comes from Bruce's throat.  _Is he delirious?_ No. It turns out to be him coughing more. Jason puts him down on the ground, lying on his side. He tugs the cowl free, but Bruce doesn't put up a fight for it. He lets his head rest on the ground, breathing heavily. 

          "Who are you?"

          Jason's smile hurts. "You really don't know, do you?"

          Bruce doesn't confirm that he's right. He doesn't need to. Jason pulls the release for his helmet, tugging it off in measured movements. Bruce's face morphs into disbelief and an emotion Jason can't place until Bruce speaks. 

          " _Jason?_ "

          It's joy. Jason's brow furrows. "What? Can't believe that I've come back to kill you after all this time?"

          " _You're alive._ " Bruce murmurs, his eyes flicking down to the ground as he thinks. " _How?_ "

          "I never died!" Jason spits. "Don't think I don't know you abandoned me!"

          Bruce swallows, shifting onto his back as much as the metal in his shoulder will allow. "I-" he pants, wheezing. "I saw the Joker kill you."

          "Don't. Lie. To. Me." Jason hisses, each word barbed with a threat. 

          Bruce taps on his gauntlet, though the feed is a little hazy. "Access video records for..." he coughs. "For Jason Todd."

          The gauntlet chirps and Bruce picks out the last feed. He closes his eyes, wincing. Jason watches, eyes glued to the holo. Bruce doesn't say a word throughout the whole thing and Jason flinches as the gun goes off, the bullet very obviously intended for a headshot. His body flops back, lifeless. 

          Jason stares for what feels like hours after it's over, but it's truly only a few minutes. Bruce gets steadily weaker, each breath more of a struggle.

          "You.... thought I was dead?"

          Bruce says nothing and Jason looks at him. His blue eyes are open, but barely, focused solely on Jason. A heavy hand lifts to touch Jason's face and Jason stills, scarcely breathing at all.

          "You were... never...." Bruce swallows. "... his."

          Jason feels a tear roll down his cheek and Bruce's lips tip up in a weak smile. Jason shakes his head. " _How could you replace me?_ "

          "Had... no choice. Tim had proof.... of, of everything." His eyes flick up to the ceiling and Jason shakes him, gaining his attention again.

          "And..... me?"

          "I... I buried an..." his eyes well up and Jason has to force himself not to look away. "I buried an empty coffin."

          Jason doesn't fight Bruce's reaching hand as he pulls him close, hugging him as tightly as he can. 

          " _You're alive. You're alive._ " he whispers, tears falling onto Jason's think hair. " _My boy is alive._ "

          Jason's heart squeezes in his chest, every ounce of anger draining out of him at once. "Bruce, I'm-"

          " _Shh. No, don't-"_ he sucks in a breath. " _Don't apologize. I deserve it. I deserve it. I should have known.... where to look._ "

          "I was in Arkham."

          " _You were close?_ " Bruce whispers. " _You were right there. Right there and I...  didn't... I didn't see it._ "

          There's a tremble in his voice that has Jason fighting back tears. " _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're gonna... gonna die an' it's all my fault._ "

          Bruce clears his throat, his tone stronger now. "No. Don't. It's..." he draws in a heavy breath. "It's worth it. It's worth it. You're.... You're alive. My boy is alive."

          Jason sobs in Bruce's arms while blood pools slowly, so slowly on the ground. It's not good, but there's no one to help him down here. He can tell the exact moment that Bruce loses consciousness, praying that someone comes looking. He pulls himself free of Bruce's arms when his chest goes still. He screams, loud and full of agony.  _He's dead, and it's your fault. It's your fault._

* * *

          Kellan fears the worst until he hears the screams. He breaks into a sprint to follow them. It's been quiet, and they've been searching the tunnel for nearly an hour. The noise is their first clue. Kellan finds him first, radioing in his location to the rest of his team. 

          Kellan is the only one who has seen the boss' face once before, but he wishes now more than ever that he never had. He's on the ground in a heap, face covered in blood and tears. He must hear Kellan coming, because he turns, eyes wide and vulnerable. No kid should ever look like that. Not ever. 

          His gun is resting in his hand and Kellan doesn't want to know what he had in mind for it. He puts up an appeasing hand, crouching down in front of him. "Boss? What's wrong?"

          " _He's gone._ "

          Kellan looks over to where the other body is lying and takes a sharp breath when he recognizes the angular features of Bruce Wayne. "Bruce Wayne?" he whispers.

          "He's gone!" the boss screams, throwing his gun across the tunnel. 

          "I thought that was what you wanted?"

          " _I didn't know. I didn't know. I didn't-"_ he breaks off, sobbing. "He's dead.  _My dad is dead._ " Kellan puts a hand on his shoulder but the boss' gaze snaps up to his. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

          Kellan jumps back, moving over to the still form a few feet away. He searches for a pulse, pulling his gloves off as quickly as he can. "There's a pulse." He murmurs. Kellan pulls out what little medical supplies he has on hand to start patching him up. Further examination gives him a breathing pattern, but it's barely there at all. No wonder the boss thought the was dead. 

          "Hey, boss! Boss! He's still alive! I need you to help me!" 

          He doesn't seem to hear, so Kellan strides over to him and shakes his shoulders, completely ignoring the way the kid's hand snaps to his combat knife.

          "Boss, he ain't dead, but if you don't pull yourself together, he will be!"

          He takes a few deep breaths, nodding mutely before getting up and grabbing both his helmet and the Bat's cowl. Kellan notes that he takes every measure to be careful as he slips the cowl back onto Bruce-Freakin'-Wayne's head. Kellan has to do most of the stabilizing on his own, the boss' hands shaking too much to do a lot else besides holding things for him. He slips his helmet back on when the rest of the team finds them.

          "Get him on the stretcher!" He barks. "Now!"

          They scramble to do as he asks, confused, but not confused enough to argue. Jason grapples up into the tunnel that Bruce was most likely going to use as an escape route and uses the entire length of his cable to pull Bruce up when he's secure on the stretcher. He helps the other guys up after to help him carry the weight and lobs a grenade into the floor grates to get them out of the way. They come out of the floor right in front of Gordon's feet.

          "What have you done?!"

          Jason swallows back a panicked breath, instead shaking his head. "Enough." 

          They take him down to the Chinese place to use the huge table as an operating space and Jason shouts for the other medics. Kellan and the others take their head gear off and Jason knows by Kellan's expression that what they're working with isn't good. Bruce comes around in the middle of it all.

          " _Jas-....Jason._ "

          Jason pushes past Olric and Mark to reach Bruce's side. "Right here, old man."

          His eyes close as he smiles. "Good. My boy is alive."

          Jason wishes he would stop saying that, because every time he does, a knife twists in his chest.

          " _My boy_." Bruce murmurs.

          "Hey, hey! Don't you fall asleep on me, B!"

          Jason glances around, ordering all unnecessary parties out before he pulls his helmet off again. Olric takes a sharp breath and Jason glances down at Bruce's leg. There's a long gash, but his armor had done a good job of concealing it while also blocking off blood flow.

          " _Jason, listen to me, kiddo._ "

          Jason grits his teeth as tears well up in his eyes. "Yeah?" It comes out shakier than he intended.

          Kellan orderd him to try not to talk because of the blood building in his right lung, but Bruce ignores him. "Find your brothers. They won't understand. You have to.... they have to understand that all this was.... was worth it."

          "No, B. They won't need to understand anything, because you're gonna make it through this."

          Kellan's pained expression and head shake are enough to tell him that he's wrong.

          Bruce coughs weakly and reaches his good arm up to touch Jason's face again. " _The worst day was the day..... the day I lost you. But now you're here and..... and I couldn't ask for anything else. It's worth it._ "

          Jason grips Bruce's hand as it cups his cheek, baring his teeth as he squeezes his eyes shut, tears rolling down his face. "You don't have to go. _Don't go_."

          Bruce closes his eyes again and sighs heavily. "My boy."

          Bruce's hand drags from Jason's as his body goes limp and Jason shakes his head. "No!"

          Kellan pulls Jason away as Olric and Mark try to bring Bruce back. Jason fights him until Kellan drags him to the ground. He wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders and turns his face towards his chest, his left hand having a firm grip in Jason's hair. Too gentle and he would be coddling, too firm and he would be hurting. It's just enough to keep his attention. Jason shakes with sobs and Kellan almost can't stand to listen to him. The kid just lost his father right in front of him.

          He stays with him as long as he can, Olric and Mark leaving after a few minutes. They must be there for a couple hours and Kellan rubs the kid's hair trying to soothe him, but he just keeps shaking.

         “ _He’s gone._ ”

          Kellan frowns, but he doesn’t say anything.

          “He’s gone and it’s my fault."

          “I thought-”

          “ _Don’t. Just go. Leave me alone._ ”

          Kellan lets go of him slowly and retreats to the far end of the restaurant. Jason knows that he’s there, but he doesn’t care. He climbs to his feet only to lie down again beside the table. There are blood lines down the side of it, but they don’t matter. None of it matters. A hollow feeling in his chest has him curling up a little, staring blankly at the wall.

          Some of the guys approach Kellan in his hidden little corner and watch the boss for any movement. “What’s wrong with him?” Olric whispers.

          “The Bat was his dad.”

          Olric takes a long, long look at the boy’s face. “He’s just a kid.”

          “Yeah, he is.” Kellan doesn’t offer an explanation. That should be the boss’s call.

          A soldier shakes his head. “He looks so…. small.”

          Kellan smiles sadly. “Wouldn’t you?” He shakes his head. “You guys go. I’ll take care of the boss for a little while.”

          “You sure? That the boss'll be okay, I mean?” Olric whispers.

          “Yeah. I’m sure. He’ll be fine.”

          The two other soldiers who are nearby avoid looking at the boss. It’s nice of them to still call him that. Kellan makes his way back over to the boss’ side, sitting down beside him on the ground. 

          "We should get you cleaned up, boss."

          The kid doesn't offer a response. His eyes close and he presses his face against the hard floor as tears drip down his cheeks. He's curled just enough to avoid any unwanted attention to his face, but loosely enough to attack if someone comes at him.

          "Can I ask you a question, kid?"

          "Go ahead, Straff." he murmurs.

          "Why did you change your mind?"

          Jason bites his lip, shaking his head. Kellan looks at the man on the table. It's strange to see the corded muscles still, and to see no rise and fall of breathing. It's strange that the Bat is dead.

          "So, Bruce-Freakin'-Wayne, huh?"

          Jason nods once, silent and succinct. Kellan watches another half-hour tick by in the quiet.

          "It's kinda scary knowing that Gotham's most absent-minded, reckless billionaire, was the same guy who beat guys like Joker and Two-face. I think if he had the chance, he really would have stopped Scarecrow."

          "Scarecrow." Jason mumbles. 

          "What?"

          Jason bolts to his feet grabbing his helmet. He's headed straight for Gordon. He unties him. "Get up, Gordon. We're going to go get your daughter."

          "Where is he?!" Gordon snaps. "What did you do with him?!"

          Jason slows, shaking his head. "He's gone. They.... they tried."

          Jason heads for the elevator when Gordon stops him. "Wait. I recognize your face. I know you."

          "It's been a long time, _Commish_."

          Gordon thinks it over on the ride up before coming to a name. "You're Jason Todd?"

          "The one and only."

          Scarecrow turns when Gordon hisses for him to turn around. "I must admit, detective. It took you much longer than I thought to-" he freezes upon seeing Jason next to Gordon. "What are you doing, Knight? Where is Batman?"

          "He's dead, just like I've been promising you all night."

          "No!" Scarecrow lunges at him. 

          Jason goes stiff as the claws of Scarecrow's hand catch him before grabbing his hood and cracking their heads together. " _You think that after what I've been through I'd ever be scared of you?!_ "

          Scarecrow crashes back, scrambling towards the edge of the building to get away. "Wait! What about Miss Gordon? I still have her. You can't kill me or the men will shoot her!"

          Jason glances over at the men. Men from his own militia. They turn their guns on him just as the elevator dings again. Kellan, Olric, Mark, and three other militia soldiers take Jason's flanks, aiming back at the traitors. 

          "What are you doing here, Straff?"

          Kellan chuckles. "You took off like a Bat out of hell, I figured we should follow you so you didn't do something stupid."

          "Like what, exactly?" Jason huffs, picking up Scarecrow by his cloak. He turns to face the traitors. "You okay, Barbara?" Jason's bunch picks off the other ones and Scarecrow cowers.

          "Just fine. Thanks. Except for the guns." She shrugs. "You know, it's better late than never."

          Scarecrow stills in his squirming. "She knows who you are."

          Jason chuckles, modulator making the sound a threat. "Does that bother you, Crane? That even you, with all your brains, even with your toxin, don't know my secrets?"

          He doesn't answer.

          "Well, let me tell you a little secret." Jason chuckles. "My old man didn't do anything by half-measures."

          Scarecrow pauses. "Your.... old man? But, that's what you call-"

          "Batman. I know." Jason grins under his helmet. "So, as I was saying, my old man would have stopped you, but I guess I'll have to do it for him. Honor his memory, an' all."

          Scarecrow puts up a fight, injecting Jason a second time. Jason is too blinded by his mission to be affected, even if he does hear a whisper of laughter in his ear. Jason pushes him off, pinning him to the ground and grabbing his arm. 

          "Don't you get it?!" Jason shouts. "I AM NOT AFRAID!"

          Scarecrow's eyes go wide as Jason turns the needles on him, forcing the claws into his neck. He screams, trying to thrash his way out of Jason's grip. 

          "No! He said you were dead!" Scarecrow wails. "You died!"

          Amusement curls through Jason and he laughs. "You're afraid of the Bat? Figures. You want to scare him as much as he scares you." Jason lets him go and he scrambles away. "Fitting."

          He ducks his head, swatting at things that aren't there. Gordon knocks him out. "That's for my little girl."

          Jason helps Gordon get Scarecrow down to his cruiser before turns back inside and hops up on the table by Bruce. The blood everywhere has long since dried. He sits down hugging his knees.

          "I did it, old man."

           _I know. And I'm proud of you._ Jason hunches, knowing that it's what Bruce would say. He doesn't want Bruce to be proud of him. He wants Bruce to be alive.

          "Guess I'll call Nightwing."

          The call is short. "Nightwing here. What's up, B?" he hasn't even looked at his holo yet.

          "It's not him." Jason says.

          There's a pause. "Arkham Knight."

          "Not...." Jason pulls his helmet off. "Not anymore."

          Dick fumbles. "No.... Jason? It can't be. You died."

          "I didn't, actually, but thanks anyway."

          "Where's B?"

          "Just.... meet me in the mall. I'll have the doors open for you."

          "Um- I- I just need you to tell me one thing."

           _Ah, skepticism. We meet again._ "Anything."

          "What's your favorite thing to do?" he says, staring at the holo pleadingly. 

          Jason swallows, glancing at the body in front of his feet. "Read. I love reading."

          "Or?"

          Jason squeezes his eyes shut. "Let B read to me."

          "I'm on my way. Just stay put and keep safe."

          "I will. I'll be here." Jason terminates the call, brushing a shaky hand through his hair. He can feel a presence approaching him from behind.

          "You didn't tell him?" Kellan asks, coming up to the table. 

          "He'll find out soon enough. Then he won't be so happy that I'm alive."

          "I'd be willing to bet he's your older brother?"

          "Yeah."

          "He might be angry for a little while, but I doubt he'd ever not be grateful that his little brother came back from the dead."

          "I didn't."

          "To them you did. Just explain what happened. Eventually.... he'll understand."

          Ten minutes later, Kellan is gone and Jason is alone. He finds himself crying again, shaking as he buries his face behind his knees.  _I couldn't ask for anything more._  

          Dick comes in to find him after another twenty minutes. He must have been on the other side of the city. Jason is still crying, exhausted, but he can't seem to stop.

          "Littlewing? Are you........ B?"

          Dick approaches the table where the dried blood is now a crusted brown and Bruce's skin is cold and pale. Dick touches his fingers to Bruce's throat, but he knows already what he'll find.

          "Jason?"

          Jason sobs, hands gripping his hair. "It's all my fault!"

          "Jay, it's oka-"

          "NO! I did this to him and then he.... then he showed me the video Joker sent him.... an-and.... _it's all my fault_."

          "You did this? You killed Br-" he glances around. " _How could you?_ " Dick whispers. " _He loved you_."

          "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! LOOK AT ME!" 

          Dick finally looks at him, and his words die in his throat. 

          " _Who could love what I've become?_ "     

          "He did, didn't he?" Dick murmurs.

          Jason chokes down another sob, nodding. It takes a long, long time, but Dick eventually pulls Jason into his arms. Jason will never admit that it's nice not to be alone and Dick won't ask. 

* * *

          It's been a year since Bruce died and Jason still can't think about it without crushing guilt. Bruce had recorded the whole thing, it turns out, which had made it easier for his brothers to swallow down their anger. Jason can't. He'll blame himself probably until the day he dies.

          Now though, it's the anniversary of his death and Jason is sitting next to his gargoyle. He can still hear Bruce talking to him, instructing, watching his back. Jason knows it's crazy, but Ghost Bruce talks to him and Jason talks back. Ghost Bruce promised that he would stay. So far so good. Jason isn't sure how he feels about the fact that he can imagine Bruce so clearly and then completely pretend he doesn't exist.

          "You should forgive yourself."

          "What do you know about that, B?" Jason huffs.

          "Everything, because I never could. Not for losing you. And certainly not for not being able to find you."

          "We've been over this."

          "Maybe so, kiddo, but it doesn't make it any less true." Ghost Bruce crouches down next to him. "You could move on."

          "And what, forget?"

          "No. Not forget, but maybe.... accept. You deserve a life."

          "I deserve to be put down. You have no idea what I've done."

          "And I don't need to. I'm not asking you to leave it all behind, but I'm asking you to give yourself a chance. I wanted everything for you, and I still do. You could finish high school if you enroll within the next few months."

          "Then what?"

          Ghost Bruce smiles. "Then, whatever you want. Major in English, or Literature. Write crime novels." He shrugs. "Design. You can do anything you put your mind to."

          Jason shrugs a shoulder. "Yeah, maybe."

          "Not maybe. I have every faith in you."

          Jason looks and Bruce is gone. He smiles sadly out at the city. He could give his whole soul to this city and it would come back in ragged pieces, but Bruce did it. He did it every day.

          "Maybe you're right, B." He doesn't feel so alone anymore. Bruce always told him he had a good heart. Maybe this was the way to use it. "Just maybe..... old man."

 


End file.
